Pink Tux to the Prom
by FerneyGirl
Summary: Ferard


Everyone around school was buzzing with excitement for the upcoming dance. But this was just any dance, oh no, this was _the_ dance, this was prom. And it was tonight. People were talking about their plans, theirs dates, what they were going to wear, everything. But no one was more excited than Gerard Way when it came to prom. No it wasn't because he had a fabulous date or that he thought it would change his life forever. He was excited because none of his friends had dates, and they were all going to go dressed very obnoxiously, to see how many people they could piss off.

This was the kind of stuff the guys lived for. So now they were sitting under their normal tree at the front of school, during lunch, going over exactly what they were going to do that night.

"Mikey and me will pick the rest of you guys up around eight and then…" Gerard was saying, but Mikey cut him off,

"Actually Gee Dad said I could have the car tonight. You see yesterday I kind of asked this girl Alicia out, and she said yes, so yeah." Gerard stared at him for a second then said,

"Alright then, Bob can you get your dad's car and come pick me up…" Bob coughed, "Aw Bob not you too! Ray?" Ray nodded. "Frankie?" Frank shook his head no, and Gerard sighed in relief,

"Well then you can go with Frank. Problem solved." Mikey said, then waved to someone over Gerard's shoulder. "Hey Alicia!"

Gerard turned around, and saw a petite mousy girl waving to him from across the lawn. Before Gerard could say anything else, Mikey had stood up and was walking over to the girl. Then just as quickly, Bob and Ray stood up, and followed him over, each to a girl standing near Alicia. After a few moments Gerard realized they weren't going to be coming back, so he turned to Frank,

"I guess it's just you and me tonight, huh?" Frank nodded and asked,

"We still doing the whole dress up in crazy outfits, thing?" Gerard grinned,

"Of course, unless there's a guy you want ask, instead of hanging with me all night." Frank seemed to hesitate for a moment, before a small grin appeared on his face,

"If there was a guy I liked, you'd be the first to know."

It was common knowledge around school that Frank _and_ Gerard were both gay. Everyone knew that, just like everyone knew that Jack Samuels, all star quarter back, and captain of the basketball team was gay. Everyone knew, and nobody cared, everyone was very open minded at their school.

The two guys sat and talked for about ten more minutes. They discussed the nights plans, and finally decided that Frank would pick up Gerard around eight, and then they would head off to prom. The rest of the lunch hour was spent with mindless chatter, and before the two boys knew it, the bell had rung, telling everyone it was time to get to class.

The rest of the day went by rather slow, and finally it was last period. Gerard practically ran out of his last period class, and to his locker. He wanted to get home as soon as possible so he could start getting ready for tonight. Though he and Frank were just going as friends, he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

He quickly packed his bag, and headed to the doors of the school. Just as he was about to round the final corner, he heard a voice from the other side,

"So Frank what do you say, go to Prom with me?" It was Jack alright, and unless another kid named Frank had come out recently, Jack was talking to Gerard's Frank,

"Um...I can't sorry. I...um...I'm going with Gerard tonight, you know as friends." Gerard peeked around the corner to see Jack leaning _way_ too close to Frank,

"Alright, but save me a dance." Frank gave a weak nod, and blushed as Jack pushed a strand of hair behind Frank's ear, before casually walking away.

After Jack was out the school doors, Gerard walked around the corner at a very fast pace, ignoring Frank's calls. The walk home was a blur, the whole time the scene Gerard had just witnessed, replaying again, and again in his mind. He tried to figure out why he was so pissed, and he finally came to one conclusion: **Just because he was too scared to ask Frank to the prom, didn't mean anyone else could.**

Once he got home, he stormed into the house, and up to his room, where he slammed the door. He flopped down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. He did this for hours, repeating one thought in his mind the whole time: _I will not go to prom, I will not go to prom, I will not go to..._ But a ringing interrupted his chants.

Gerard looked over at his nightstand to see his cell phone ringing. He didn't even need to look at the screen to see who it was, each of his friends had their own ring tone. It was Frank, now Gerard had to decide whether he was going to answer his phone or not. Before he could even make the decision, though, he felt his hand reaching over, and flipping open the phone,

"Hey Gerard, it's Frank." He heard on the other end of the line, "I just wanted to make sure we were still on for the night, you seemed mad about something earlier." Gerard grunted and said,

"Frank I'm not really sure I'm up for Prom..." Frank cut him off,

"I...alright then I'll talk to you later." Gerard heard the sadness in Frank's voice and his expression softened,

"Frank wait. I was just being moody, of course we're on for tonight." Gerard could practically hear Frank smiling through the phone,

"Great see you in ten minutes." Frank then hung up, and Gerard smiled,

_Great in ten minutes Frank will be here and we'll be off to Prom...TEN MINUTES?_ Gerard shot up from his bed, and looked down. He was still in the t-shirt and jeans he went to school in that day. Running the fastest he had in his entire life, Gerard scrambled to get his baby blue tux on, gel his hair, and find his make-up bag, where he put a thick black strip across his eyes.

Just as he was putting the finishing touches on, he heard the doorbell ring. He dropped everything he was holding, and practically ran downstairs, to see his father talking to Frank. Gerard grinned, and went to stand by Frank at the door. He turned to his dad and asked,

"Mikey leave already?" His father nodded,

"Yeah, about five minutes ago." He then turned to look at both boys and said, "Now you two have fun, don't be out too, too late." Gerard smirked, and him and Frank walked out the door.

The drive to Prom was short, and before either boy knew it they were in the music and student filled gym. That was when Gerard got his first, real good look at Frank. He was in a pink tux, much like his own, and his face was covered with multi-colors of make-ups, ranging from pink to blue to green. And it was all topped off by the glitter he had smeared over his face.

As Gerard was looking at the beauty next to him, he failed to notice two things. One, that a sow song had just come on, and two that Jack Samuels was making his way over to them. He only noticed Jack when he began to speak,

"So Frank, what about that dance?" Gerard could've swore he saw Frank glance at him, before taking Jack's hand and walking out onto the dance floor.

Gerard just stood there, frozen in place, glaring daggers at Jack for having the courage to do what he so wanted to do. Then right before his very eyes, Gerard saw Jack capture Frank's lips in a kiss, and Gerard couldn't take it anymore. He turned and ran out of the gym, into the quiet halls of the school. He ran until he could only hear a very faint sound of music from the gym, and then he sank to the ground. He had lost Frank, before he even had him.

Suddenly, someone put a hand on his shoulder. Gerard looked up to see Frank standing there with a confused look on his face. Gerard's expression turned hard, as he said,

"What happened, I thought you were having a great time with _Jack_?" Frank's expression turned to a frown, as he said,

"Jack? Oh you mean the kiss? I don't even like him Gerard, I shoved him off of me. What I want to know is why you ran away." Gerard turned away and muttered,

"It doesn't matter." He heard Frank sit down next to him, and say,

"Gerard, remember earlier today when I said if there was a guy I liked, you would be the first to know?" Gerard nodded his head and said sourly,

"I'm very happy for you and Jack." Frank shook his head in exasperation,

"How many times to I have to say, there is no me and Jack. I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!"

"Then why did I see you blush earlier when he was so close?"

"Gee you know I get uncomfortable easily, Jack is very intimidating." Gerard looked at him in disbelief,

"What am I going to have to do to prove to you that I don't like Jack?" Before Gerard could answer however, Frank lightly kissed him, "Gerard I like **you** not Jack." Gerard grinned, and the two boys stood up.

"Frank may I have this dance?" Frank took his hand and grinned,

"Yes you may." Frank wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck, gently swaying to the faint music coming from the gym.

And this is how the boys spent the rest of their evening, in each others arms, dancing to some soft music that only they could hear.


End file.
